A fear of committing or it is?
by Brucas4ever
Summary: JeffTrish. Jeff proposes to Trish, how is Trish going to react? I suck at summarys so just read it!lol My first fic!


I do not own anything…blah blah blah.

This is my first story and I hope you like it! R & R!

The fear of commitment, or is it?

Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus, of the WWE, have been seeing each other for about 10 months now, but their relationship is just now starting to get serious.

"Hey honey," Trish said as she walked into Jeff's locker room and gave him a kiss.

"Hey sweetie," he replied back in his sexy southern accent and returned the kiss.

They were backstage before RAW in his and Matt's locker room. Matt and Amy haven't arrived yet and Trish and Jeff came separate because Trish had a signing. Amy and Matt have been seeing each other for about a year and a half.

A few minutes later Amy and Matt arrived.

After RAW, jeff was about to do something he had never done before. He was about to burst. He couldn't wait until he asked her.

Once he found her, she was leaving the women's locker room.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her. "I need to talk to you," he said as he pulled her into an empty locker room.

"Okay," she said a little confused.

"Trish," he said as he got down on one knee and held a little box, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

"Oh my…."she said and then thought for a moment to an earlier time in her life and remembered what happened. "Jeff I can't…I'm sorry" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "If we are this serious already, I can't do this anymore then." she then ran out of the

room and left Jeff a confused and worried man.

She ran and caught a cab to the hotel. She went straight to Amy and Matt's room. She desperately needed to talk to Amy.

When she got there, Amy opened the door to a crying Trish.

"Trish what happened?" Amy asked concerned and worried for her best friend.

"Aimes I really need to talk to you," she said as she walked in.

"I'm gonna go talk to Adam," Matt said taking the hint and leaving giving Amy a kiss.

"Trish what is it?" Amy asked as they sat down on the bed.

"It's Jeff. He proposed to me tonight." Trish said.

"Well shouldn't you be happy then. Why are you crying," Amy asked as she laughed a little trying to lighten up the mood.

"I should be happy, I shouldn't be crying, but I am." She paused. "I told him no and I kinda broke up with him." Trish explained.

"What!" Amy exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?! Why would you do something like that?! You love him, he loves you! You two are like perfect!"

"I'm afraid of committing to someone because of my ex. I got scared and didn't know what to do." Trish sobbed on Amy's shoulder.

"What happened with your ex?" Amy asked curious.

"Okay," she began, "it was about 5 years ago. We were all happy and in love, at least I though. After he proposed to me, he just left me." she started to cry. "Later I found out he found someone else and was cheating on me. He broke my heard into a million pieces. From then on I've had a hard time trusting guys," she continued to sob.

"But what does this have to do with Jeff asking you to marry him?" Amy asked.

"Jeff asked me to marry him. I told him no because if Ben (her ex) could do it to me, then so could Jeff."

"But you know Jeff's not like that. He would never do that to you and you know that." amy said as she got up.

"I was just afraid."

"Well let me ask you this, do you love him?" Amy questioned.

"Well of course I do."

"So you're gonna let your past ruin your future? And you know that he would never do that to you. For as long as you've known jeff, you know he's not like that. In life Trish, sometimes you've gotta take risks and not worry about tomorrow. Like matt and Jeff say live for the moment. Don't worry about what's gonna happen tomorrow or the next day, just live in the moment and just remember the important things in your life." Amy said as trish wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ya know what Aimes, you're right. I need to stop worrying about the next day." she said as she walked towards the door and then turned towards around towards Amy. "Ya know Aimes, I think that's the best speech and advice you've ever given me," she joked and they laughed. "I'm gonna go and talk to Jeff," she said as she left the room and headed towards her and Jeff's room, hoping he would be in it.

When she got there she knocked on the door and gathered herself and waited for an

answer.

Jeff answered the door surprised to see her there.

"Hey," she said. "Can I come in?" she smiled a little.

"Yeah," he said softly and shut the door after she came in. She put her stuff by her other things and then sat on the bed. She looked at jeff and could tell he had been crying. "I need to talk to you. You need an explanation for why I freaked out on you earlier."

"Yeah I do," he said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"When I was 22, five years ago, my ex-boyfriend, Ben, proposed to me. We were happy and everything was great and then one day he just up and left. I found out later he found someone else and cheated on me." she said as she began to cry a little. "He broke my heart into a million pieces. After I met you my heart began to finally come back together and I began to trust guys again. Then you proposed to me and all the memories came back and what he did to me and in the back of my mind I figured that if he could do it, so could you." she said as she cried into his chest.

"It's okay, but you know I would never do that to you and I'm not that kind of person," he said as their eyes connected.

"I know, I was just scared, scared of getting my heard broken again, and I guess scared of committing. I still love you. I always have and I always will," she said as she stared back into his soft green eyes.

"I understand," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "And I still love you, always have and I always will." Then they shared a kiss.

When they pulled apart, trish spoke. "Is your proposal still open?" she asked.

When she said that, he got down on one knee. "Trish will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and let me have the honor of being your husband and you being my

wife and marry me?" He asked again.

"Yes I will!" she said this time. He got up and they shared a very passionate kiss.

As they were laying in bed that night, trish had something to say.

"Jeff, I'm really sorry about tonight and thinking that you could do that to me. It's just I've had my heart broken too many times and I trusted Ben so much and he still did it."

"Trish it's okay. If the things that happened to you happened to me, then I would've probably did the same thing." he said she he looked down at her and smiled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Jeff I just want you to know that I do trust you." she said and kissed his stomach.

He laughed and said," I trust you too," and then went down and kissed her stomach.

She laughed and then said, "I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"I love you too Trish Ann Stratus," and they sealed it with a kiss that led to…..!

The End!

R & R! Thanx! TrishnJeff4-ever


End file.
